Hand-held power tool housing construction remains an area of interest. Many current electrically driven power tool housings fail to provide adequate strength. Some current designs provide for a one-piece tubular housing to bolster strength; however, this design may not lend itself well to battery powered tools due to various complexities involved in assembling the electronic components therein. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.